Empatía
by Black Lyer Cat
Summary: Cómo soportarlo cuando todo se va al diablo, y sin embargo, tienes que seguir sonriendo. Sonríe, o te quedarás atrapado aquí, por siempre.
1. Frustración

Estoy frustrada porque no existo.

Porque creo que él me ve sólo como una amiga, y porque no sé si realmente me gusta o me estoy engañando a mí misma.

Porque sigo mordiéndome las uñas.

Porque tengo como mínimo 3 kilos de más, y es asqueroso. Porque cuando lo digo me joden diciendo que no es cierto, que estoy bien, y no es verdad.

Porque falta poco para que termine el colegio, y me está yendo mal.

Porque me estoy decepcionando yo misma, porque no soy capaz de comer menos para adelgazar, ni sacarme un maldito aprobado en matemática.

Estoy frustrada porque ya no toco el piano. Porque no logro escribir lo que quiero.

Porque cuando dibujo algo, aquella que me critica amigablemente no se da cuenta de que me hiere profundamente.

Porque soy patética.

Frustrada, porque no soy capaz de terminar con todo.

Porque no me animo a caer en la negrura, debido a la pérdida de sangre o el exceso de pastillas.

Porque siempre mis movimientos son planeados de antemano, y cuando intervienen las emociones no sé que hacer.

Frustrada, porque aún ahora, cuando la sangre mana libremente por mi muñeca y mi muerte está asegurada, estoy viendo la luz al final del túnel, y no puedo dejar de pensar en un artículo de la razón que leí hace mucho en "La razón",

Porque aún ahora recuerdo lo que decía.

Porque la luz al final del túnel se produce por un exceso de monóxido de carbono en sangre.

Porque me parece estúpido pensar en mi salud en estos momentos.

Porque todo se vuelve borroso y mis manos tiemblan.

Porque tengo frío y estoy… cayendo.


	2. Angustia

Espero que les gusten mis locos desvaríos. Dejad rewiew por favor, así continúo. Es mi primer fic, así que críticas constructivas (no destructivas) se aceptan con una sonrisa.

"Estoy angustiada porque intenté suicidarme." He repetido eso innumerables veces. He repetido: "También me angustia la muerte de mis padres, aunque entiendo que no es mi culpa. No debo culparme por ello."

"¿Cómo te sientes?". Pregunta vacía. Le digo exactamente lo mismo cada vez que lo veo. "¿Todo está bien?", pregunta con una sonrisa tan falsa como las anteriores, pero aún más idiota, si es que es posible. Es imposible que absolutamente "todo" esté bien. Si así fuera, no habría guerras, crímenes, delitos, etc. No seríamos humanos, porque no habría muertes injustas, ni dolor injustificado, ni codicia, arruinándolo todo.

Si estoy aquí, es por la hueca mujer de Servicios Sociales, Claudia Nosequé. "Necesitas ayuda, **cielo**" me dijo. **¡¿CIELO?** ¿Desde cuándo soy su conocida/amiga/pariente? Luego me acarició la cabeza. Reprimí el impulso de alejarme, aunque su toque me dio escalofríos. "Queremos ayudarte a superar tu pérdida, **cariño**". Casi vomito. **Cariño** me ha caído aún peor que **cielo**.

Aún no soy sincera con los demás. En realidad, eso me beneficia. Si lo fuera, terminaría en un psiquiátrico.

Lo que realmente me angustia es que me obliguen a fingir que siento angustia por mi intento de suicidio. Me angustia que deba ser una persona totalmente diferente a la que soy, sólo para no terminar encerrada, y conseguir que Claudia firme mi permiso para vivir sola, en lugar de mandarme a un orfanato, o peor, con mi tío, el hermano de mi madre.

El intento de suicidio tendría que angustiarme. He hecho algo "malo" y me debería preocupar realmente por ello. Pero no lo hago. Suicido es una bonita palabra. Simboliza el fin de los problemas por la propia mano. Dolor es aún más hermosa. Es propia de los seres humanos. Nos indica que estamos vivos. Me hace sentir viva. Antes de que todo ocurriera, había logrado bajar los tres kilos de más que tenía. Me había dedicado a hacer gimnasia y tocar la guitarra. **Todo estaba bien.** Pero sólo era un período de calma mientras se recargaba la tormenta. Aquel conductor ebrio fue la nueva tormenta. Aunque esta vez fue sólo **mi** tormenta, porque no quedaba nadie para enfrentarla conmigo. **Estoy sola ahora.**

En la niebla oscura en la que me sumergí, tuve mis momentos de lucidez social. Una de ellos fue cuando vino Mr. Richard, el abogado de mis padres.

Me ha dado la mano, y me ha dicho que sentía mucho mi pérdida, que lo lamentaba, pero que aún quedaban asuntos legales por resolver. Me ha recomendado otro abogado. Le he anunciado que quería que siguiera conmigo. "Mis padres le tenían confianza" agregué. "Sabe cómo es mi tío, además." Creo que le emocionaron mis palabras, porque parecía a punto de saltar, o ponerse a llorar. Quizás era todo a la vez. Es extraño, porque siquiera le he mirado de reojo cuando se lo dije.

Me abrazó, repitió que sentía mucho mi pérdida y me prometió que haría todo lo posible para que recibiera intacta mi herencia. **Podría parecer cariñoso, pero he aprendido a desconfiar de las personas.** Un cliente sin dinero no le pagará. Un cliente no satisfecho le botará.

La gran mayoría de los seres humanos son extremadamente predecibles. Y simples.

Lo que **realmente** me angustia, es si seré capaz de sostener esta farsa hasta el final: mentirle al psicólogo con bonitas palabras, disfrazar todo lo que le digo a Claudia, enredándola en mis argumentos, sostener una máscara de recuperación ante todos, y por sobre todo, **no caer en esa neblina oscura que me rodea y me invita a sumergirme en ella**.


	3. Tristeza

Dejad rewiew por favor! Así sé si mis desvaríos son aceptados o no… 

He enterrado a mis padres. Se siente (y es) … Iba a decir inhumano, pero no sería adecuado. Es antinatural. Pero no inhumano. El alcohol es humano. Las rutas que serpentean son humanos, los camiones que pesan más de una tonelada también. Fue un humano el que truncó mi vida, de por sí en picada aunque con chances de reflotar. Un humano en la línea que separa la conciencia de la inconcienca debido al alcohol, que manejaba un camión de una tonelada (hecho por humanos) en una ruta con curvas cerradas (planeada por humanos) y falta de mantenimiento (humano).

Un conductor ebrio, al mando de un camión de una tonelada con las luces apagadas.

Probablemente el último sonido que compartí con mis padres, fue el chirrido de las llantas. Recuerdo unos segundos de dolor y la bendita (o maldita) inconciencia. Ese sonido, el último sonido, semejaba almas en pena lamentado su muerte. Una muerte antinatural.

Se supone (maldita sea, se supone con ilusión) que los hijos entierran a sus padres cuando sus vidas finalizan naturalmente. No por un accidente de tránsito. O por lo menos, que los padres tendrán más de 50 años.

El funeral es una demostración de tristeza. Humana. Las flores eran blancas y muy perfumadas, tanto que mareaban. Era un aroma dulzón. Hubiera sido lindo de no ser por mis padres, los convocantes.

La gente vino, lloró, se abrazó y se fue. Muy pocos intentaron hablarme. Se hablaron entre sí, cambiaron impresiones, lloraron. Maldijeron al conductor y a la ruta. Al destino en sí.

Era una tristeza infinita, sin fronteras que la detuvieran. Pequeños soles brillaban: mis amigos, mi guitarra, mi piano. Mi abuela.

Era una tristeza infinita. Un vacío extendiéndose sin fin. Me recordó a la Nada que invadía el mundo fantástico de "La historia interminable". Nada la detenía, y la Nada avanzaba, imparable, engulléndolo todo.

Papá y Mamá. Los seres que fueron las primeras palabras que pronuncié. Viví con ellos, por ellos. Discutí con ellos, por mí y por ellos. Los quise como nunca quise a nadie con esa clase de cariño. Con ellos viví toda mi vida (15 años), a fin de cuentas.

Aquellos a los que nunca más veré. Su ausencia es un vacío que me pesa en el corazón. Los recuerdos me invaden, y no los niego, porque el dolor prueba que estoy viva.

Sus cuerpos son cenizas llevadas por la corriente. Sus nombres descansan en paz bajo una piedra, benditos por una cruz de piedra.

Black Lyer Cat


	4. Incertidumbre

Han pensado "no lo sabemos".

Han dicho: "estamos indecisos".

Negociaron prometiendo pensárselo.

Y firmaron un acuerdo mandándolo todo al carajo con un NO, aunque la escritura era demasiado florida. Hipócritas.

Ahora me han jodido la puta vida.

JODER, sí que son indecisos esos bastardos.


	5. Ira

*Inicio del Flashback*

- Buenas… - le digo al abogado - ¿Y?

- Usted siempre tan directa… - murmura él, y sólo por esa frase, sé que algo anda mal. O por lo menos, no como yo esperaba – Ocurre que… no le concedieron la emancipación por razones… esto…

- ¿Razones…? – le agrego yo, aunque sé qué tipo de razones son

- … psíquicas…

Tomo aire con fuerza. Esos…

- Consideran que… dado su intento de su-suicidio…

- Lo tengo en claro, gracias – mi voz suena cortante, aunque sé que no es con él mi problema. – Se supone que lo superé. ¿No se puede hacer algo? – Aunque mi pregunta es más bien una orden, del tipo: ¡Joder, haga algo!

- Intenté comenzar a negociar, pero… Ellos impusieron sus condiciones y necesito saber qué quiere usted…

- ¿Qué condiciones?

- Terapia tres veces por semana, una hora y media cada sesión; y se trasladará a casa de su tutor. Están dispuestos a negociar las visitas de un integrante del Servicio Social.

- Por el amor de Dios, qué pesados… - jodidos cabrones sonaría mejor, pero tengo a Mr. Richardson enfrente – Lo de terapia lo acepto, pero no más que eso. Viviré en donde estoy ahora. Dígales que él o la del Servicio Social puede venir todas las veces que quiera a supervisarme. ¿Algo más?

- No por ahora. La llamaré para informarla de lo que suceda.

- Bien. Hasta pronto.

Paso todo el viaje hasta casa concentrada en que mi respiración sea regular. Inspira, espira. Hay más gente alrededor.

Sonríe.

Todo está bien.

"Ellos intentan ayudarme". Estoy feliz por su ayuda.

Sonríe.

Apenas abro la puerta lanzo mis cosas hacia un sillón y me dirijo directamente al equipo de audio. Un buen tema de Ramnstein ayudará… pero para poder gritar tranquila. Subo tanto el volumen que los bajos hacen que los cristales vibren un poco, pero no importa, porque ahora puedo gritar tranquila.

Nop, mejor no. No quiero una denuncia de los idiotas de los vecinos, así que lo bajo lo suficiente como para que no se oiga a través de las paredes.

Voy directa al saco de boxeo que hay en el estudio de mi padre y me calzo los guantes. La siguiente hora la paso golpeando al pobre saco con todas mis fuerzas (que no son muchas), logrando bajar un poco mi furia. Es que… ¡Joder!

Ya, esto no funciona. Y quiero agua. Camino descalza hasta la cocina y me sirvo un vaso. Sigo caminando y me encuentro la carta que habían mandado ayer. ¡JODER!

El vaso se estrella (lo estrello) contra el suelo, y sale volando. Me alegra comprobar que no queda ningún trozo mayor a un dedo.

¿¡Otra vez a terapia! ¿¡O-T-R-A V-E-Z! ¡Joder! ¡Otra vez esas putas sonrisas!

El dolor en el pie me calma un poco. Es claro que no soy capaz de saber que si se estrella (estrello) el vaso casi sobre mi pie (literalmente) NO saldré ilesa. Pongo una curita sobre el arañazo y junto el vaso estrellado con la pala. Casi se convirtió en polvo de vidrio.

Paso enfrente del espejo que hay en el comedor. Observo mi cara: la piel pálida (como siempre), sólo que ahora tengo un poco de ojeras y una mueca de enfado que se nota a kilómetros. Genial

Subo un poco las comisuras de los labios. Un poco más. La piel de las mejillas se vuelve tirante. Hago que mis ojos brillen un poco y listo. Soy feliz (no realmente).

Me quedo unas dos horas frente al espejo, y cuando paro, porque tengo hambre, casi tengo un tic nervioso en las mejillas, que me duelen de tanto sonreír. Pero estoy satisfecha.

Gracias a mi jodida experiencia (que no gané porque yo quisiera), ahora tengo mi sonrisa marca *yo-estoy-muy-bien-y-el-mundo-a-mi-alrededor-también-lo-esta*. Resumiéndolo: marca *todo-bien*

No es que quiera esa experiencia, pero me va a resultar muy útil, porque conozco unas cien frases que empiezan, se dicen y/o terminan con una jodida sonrisa.

Sonríe.

O no escaparás jamás.


End file.
